Boredom
by EmboldenRose
Summary: To go in or not to go in?  One - Shot


**Just a one – shot I decided to write about since I was feeling bored. XD **

**Boredom**

* * *

Chihiro coughed.

It was definitely not the kind of weather she was expecting at all. According to the weather forecast, it was supposed to be a bright sunny day. And as eager as any youngster of the age of sixteen would be, she had already made plans for the supposedly luminous Sunday. And now, they would have to be scrapped away.

Poor girl. What was she to do now?

The rain splattered endlessly onto her vulnerable head and she was forced make a run for the nearest building that caught her sight. She couldn't help but grumble loudly as sprays of cold water were splashed upon her as zooming vehicles drove into huge puddles. And now, her blurred vision caused her to trip unexpectedly onto a step that lead to the entrance of the block.

As the force of her falling dragged her down however, she couldn't help but give out a startled yelp when she felt herself collide against something hard. Suddenly blushing furiously, she quickly regained her posture as she realised what that something hard was.

The male, who was no more than a couple of inches taller than her, turned around with a surprised look on his own face as he threw a questioning glance at her.

"I-I'm sorry, I just tripped and accidently fell on you." Chihiro said shakily. "I didn't mean to."

The man –or teenager – suddenly chuckled at her before waving a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. That happens to me as well. You should be more careful though."

Chihiro – with her vision now cleared – blinked several times before allowing her dark charcoal eyes to widen at the male's visage – particularly his eyes and hair. They were of a powerful dark forest green colour and the way his face was oval shaped instantly reminded her of a certain someone.

Realising that she was _staring _at him, she quickly gave a vigorous nod of her head. Hopefully, he didn't somewhat get the impression that she was oddly finding an interest in him…

"Yeah, sorry," Chihiro gave a small smile. "I'll definitely be more careful next time."

"Great," the young man grinned again. "Sorry, I should be on my way now."

"Of course, of course. I should be on mine as well. Goodbye then."

"Yeah, goodbye. Try not to trip next time."

Chihiro grinned. "Thanks for the advice. I'll try not to."

And with that he had left, leaving her to ponder silently about a certain memory. Until she gave a dismissive shrug, before entering the building – which happened to be the local library.

Once inside, she took a seat into one of its comfortable leather sofas and tried not to think too much about her recent encounter. Instead she savoured the warmth and slight serenity the place brought to her.

Taking in a deep breath, she stretched out her right arm to grab hold of a random book that was on the other end of the couch.

Without glancing at the cover, she randomly flicked open a page, before resting her gaze upon an image that was presented there.

In the centre was a beautiful green haven with an equally wondrous lake surrounding it. The design was nothing more than simple and quite effortless. But in the eyes of Chihiro, it was a sudden whirlpool of memories of her previous lifein the other world, which so happened to be only six years ago.

She sighed and laid her head back, listening to the incoherent dialogues of normal folks around her. It's amazing how she was the only one to have ever ventured into that world. And now, gazing at the people in front of her, she couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the realisation of how lucky she was in comparison to them. At least, she would forever be in possession of a wonderful memory. Whenever she'd feel down or withdrawn, she would always rely on that memory to keep her going.

Time works mysteriously there. A decade here might only be a tick of the second there. _If I were to stay there forever, I wouldn't have so much to worry about then, _she thought. At least, she wouldn't have to rely on her parents to provide everything for her. She would look after herself and grow to become an even stronger, independent young woman. She'd be her own boss.

She got up and stretched. Fresh air was what she needed at the moment. She looked out of the window behind her and realised that the rain had stopped.

_Good. _

* * *

Chihiro doesn't remember the last time she had ever felt lost. Staring at the lake in front of her now did nothing but intensify that feeling – much to her annoyance.

A series of memories whirled inside her mind until she was forced to sit down on the spot. Not caring about how her rear got soiled and wet.

Absently, she grabbed hold of a smooth pebble and tossed it in the water, watching intently as the waters rippled and formed perfect whorls as the stone slapped them.

To say that she was bored, was almost too mild to describe as her eyes did nothing but stare blankly at the afternoon sky – wishing that she was back there again – seeing all her friends and all the familiar sights.

Life wasn't too great here – with all the politics and such – she cared nothing about what the future held for her. She just knew that she was beyond the lines of boredom… and ill too as another cough escaped her throat.

Giving the sight in front her one last quick look, she stood up, dusted herself off in one swift motion, and turned back.

* * *

_To go in or not to go in?_

Chihiro mentally debated with herself as she stood in front of the all too familiar entrance of the cave…

_It almost looks like a portal… I wonder if I was the only one to have ever walked out freely…_

She scratched the back of her head.

…_while the rest were forever trapped in there…_

Nonetheless, she took a slow step forwards.

_To go in it is then._

And with that, she had left the familiarity of her surroundings as she ventured deeper into the cave…

* * *

**Fin**

**I don't own anything. **


End file.
